


Breakout

by TitanIzzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complex story you could say, First story, I'm trying my best, Not completely built, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanIzzy/pseuds/TitanIzzy
Summary: Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk are kids. But they are not just any children. They are hybrids.Kept in a lab and being tested and trained isn't the best way to live your young life. The government planned on using Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk and their special abilities, in the best way possible. They are being trained to go on missions and do many things like getting through any type of lock there was.Shiro is kept for classified reasons and he already has training so thats not a problem.The four hybrid children breakout Shiro and they all end up in space.The story goes on from there.





	1. In The Lab

Name: Katie Holt  
Classification Name: Pidge Gunderson  
Age: 3  
Ability(ies): High intelligence, high agility, medium strength, medium-high speed, 75% + accuracy, ...  
Hybrid Species: Alkarian/Human  
Additional information: (stuff I'm not going to write)

Katie Holt is a hybrid. She is very smart and her name was changed to a different one so her real name is a secret. She was classified as Pidge Gunderson. Being only three years old, she was in a lab and being tested. She was being trained too. She had an un-normal amount of intelligence which was also being taken advantage of.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Pidge sat in bed. She had woken up a few minutes ago. After doing some thinking, Pidge got out of bed and went over to her closet. She got dressed and went over to her desk and randomly drew a 3D cube. Time passed and Pidge kept adding cubes of different sizes to the main cube in the center.

The door opened up to a doctor. They stepped in and rolled the cart over to the bed. Pidge sat down on the bed and the doctor began the medical tests and asked questions. Pidge answered and went back to her drawing once the doctor finished and left.

Five minutes later, one of the officers came to get Pidge and the day began.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The same thing happens to Keith, Lance, and Hunk. The get tested in the morning and then brought to certain places for training and other stuff. 

Name: Keith Kogane  
Age: 4  
Ability(ies): Medium-high intelligence, medium-high agility, medium-high strength, high speed, 75% + accuracy, ...  
Hybrid Species: Galra/Human  
Additional Information: ...

Name: Lance McClain  
Age:5  
Ability(ies): Medium-high intelligence, high agility, medium-high strength, medium-high speed, 75% + accuracy, ...  
Hybrid Species: Altean/Human  
Additional Informaiton: ...

Name: Hunk Garret  
Age: 5  
Ability(ies): medium-high intelligence, low-medium agility, high strength, medium speed, 75% + accuracy, ...  
Hybrid Species: Balmaran/Human  
Additional Information: ...

At least they have a bracelet with their information on it.


	2. In The Lab Part 2

Everyday, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk went through the same training.

The were to wake up at six o'clock in the morning. A doctor would come in and do a medical check. Then after the doctor came, an officer would go and get them and they would line up outside. Training was very hard. They had to wear uniforms! It was just a short-sleeved shirt, cargo shorts, sneakers, and a bracelet like the ones at the hospital with your information on it. At least they get some reward. That reward was- yeah they were always told that would get one but never did.

 

The four kids stood outside and watched the sky change color -the sunrise was behind them- while the officers talk.

Keith leaned over to Pidge and whispered to her "So when do you wanna puth dat plan intu acthion?"   
"I guess we can tho it tonigth." Pidge reached over and patted Keith's head. He looked human overall, but her had fluffy Galran ears and patches of fur on the shoulders, slight touch on the elbow, and a little on the knees. He also had a noticeable small amount of the back of his hands.

"The officerths are taking about something so we sthould get out of here soon." Lance said as he motioned to the officers talking in the distance. This never happened so they were concerned.

"Okay then. I guess we're bwaking out tonight." Hunk said quietly so no one but the other three could hear.

The day continued on like any other day would but, that would be their last day there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bad I know but I'm trying to get to the main stuff. I came up with the plot but didn't get on the details so just BEAR with me.
> 
> *nervous laugh* Yeah I have terrible vocabulary and humor...
> 
> I know this is a small chapter but the next one will be loner and have more action.


	3. Actually Breaking Out

Pidge sat up in bed about ten minutes after a doctor 'tucked' her in. She checked her high-tech watch (which was a tech chip installed underneath the four hybrids' skin, so it can be activated by the user with some brain power and it just projects itself over the skin) and sent a private message to Keith, Lance, and Hunk.

They responded quickly and Pidge explained the plan. They did their first move. Pidge had recorded security footage of empty halls and hacked the cameras' feed. The recordings would play on the cameras and monitors so no one would know. Motion sensors might be a problem. Pidge shut them off only when the four would move in the halls for their next step.

Pidge told Keith to get out of his room. He somehow did and got the others out as well. Pidge had turned off the motion sensors and was about to turn them back on when they came across a certain room. They just stopped and starred at the man inside.

Keith got them inside and they took a closer look at him. They each touched something that triggered an alarm to go off. The man woke up surprised and the four kids decided to take him with them. Hunk grabbed the bag-the size of him- on the chair in the corner an tossed it to him. The man took it and was in a few new items of clothing within seconds. They were still running out of time.

The kids dragged him our at first, but then they switched to different methods of carrying someone. Some of the methods were slow and others fast. They found one that would work and just used that. Pidge hacked the lock to a closet and got a medical cart. They used that to somehow get the man to the doors. Pidge did her thing and they were out free. Authority poured our everywhere. They all looked at each other and nodded. The man remained dazed. The four jumped onto the cart and got a boost and then rode crazily away. They were reproaching a cliff and tried to stop. They couldn't. Everyone was yelling and once they were in the air, they screamed. The man snapped out of his dazed state and grabbed all four kids into his embrace. Then the cart hit the ground and the screaming stopped. He asked if everyone was okay and then placed the kids on the cart. He pushed the cart and then found a desert shack shortly after the kids fell asleep.

The desert shack was small but it was a descent size. It looked like it was abandoned some weeks ago. The man unloaded the cart and placed the kids on the couch. He slept in the chair.  
\------------------------------------------------

The sun rose and the kids woke up. They scanned their surroundings carefully before moving. Pidge and the others checked their watches and then sat back. The man walked in the room with a tray and placed it onto the coffee table in front of them. He then went and came back with cups. The kids looked scared so the man introduced himself.

"Hi there," He got to the couch and got on one knee. "I'm Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro." Pidge, Keith, Lance, and Hunk nodded.  
"Whats your name?" Shiro playfully pointed at Hunk. "Hunk..." he said nervously. Shiro looked at the next one over.  
"Pidge-"  
"Keith-"  
"Lance."

"Well, nice to meet you Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Lance. Eat up. We're going an an adventure so you'll need your energy." Shiro pushed the tray over to them. The kids looked nervous before taking a small piece each and trying it. Their eyes lit up and the food was gone within a few seconds. The drinks-water- weren't bad.

Shiro was going through the bag in the kitchen. He found clothes for himself and changed-again. There was medical supplies and everything, like it was prepared for their escape. It wasn't. Just in case of emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I'm really proud of what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
